Naruto ReCharmed
by supremebandit
Summary: Mostly a reincarnated charmed ones with their sister as their whitelighter, along with a reincarnated Coop with a major power boost. how will the Naruto universe handle them after centuries of them being dead.


**I decided to start this one up because the idea has been stuck in my head for a while, and I wanted to redo my charmed cross over, I almost replaced my Demonic side fiction with this one, but I decided against it, though I will be redoing the first chapter of that one soon.**

**I do apologize for not updating my stories for a while, I have been reading over them all and been trying to find out where I was going with them… I also feel I need to get off my lazy ass and get a friend… preferably a girlfriend, but I have very high doubts that will happen…**

**Say hello to a new charmed cross over.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-='Heaven'=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Paige held the baseball sized white orb gently, and was slightly afraid of her mission, she remembered all those centuries ago, when she and her sisters had to deal with Cole, the only reason he died was because he tried to revive his love with Phoebe.

Now she was staring at Leo's souls, which she was supposed to take to earth and revive near where the elders knew Cole was looming around.

Cole had actually been gaining power, and managed to, after centuries, managed to interfere with the mortal realm, and even managed to interfere with the plane of the living, after he was sentenced to dwell in an unknown plane in order to watch as what he took for granted passed him by.

Paige remembered how powerful he was, and now he was gaining his power back, so their battle plan to stop him this time, was to grant Leo his elder powers and throw him at the powerful demon.

Paige orbed down to earth, only to find Cole standing next to a giant fox, which was chained to the ground, near two dying parents with their child in front of them as they had a claw going through them both, Cole smirking as he stared at the three.

Paige blew on the orb as she let it go, only for the orb to be surrounded by light orbs as it expanded to a ghostly form of Leo, who had given permission for the elders to use his soul for this plan, after his wife and friends all were being reincarnated.

Leo Rushed Cole in a tackle, mostly so neither could launch ranged attacks and draw attention to them for random bolts and fireballs destroying something or hurting or killing someone.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Cole's pov=-=-=-=-=-=

Cole was watching as the family fought to seal the beast, and he had a plan to not only redeem himself, but maybe even get himself reincarnated.

Cole has been walking around for the past several centuries, and watched as things shifted, he watched as the demons, in an attempt to become stronger, all created a ritual that imploded their power, and fused who knows how many magical creatures as well as demons together, creating the ten-tailed Jubi.

He also recalled how the Sage of Six Paths unlocked the magic within him and sealed the beast within himself, then when he split it into nine parts, he then followed the demons around, and even managed to regain his own power.

Cole had found the draw backs of normal humans learning magic, they required to train it, while the powers and some demons and magical creatures became worshipped for their power, and even lived better lives for it.

He also stopped in his travels to seek out Phoebe's reincarnations, but he never really managed to find her, he still held his love for her, and now he was close to hopefully meeting up with her, but he had to first reconnect with the real world so he could bind himself to one of the demons these ninja sealed away, and hope like hell he succeeded.

And when Cole was tackled as he was connecting himself to the demon, listening to the love the parents had for their child, remembering how he never had that, then he was tackled, causing him to also now be connected to the man he recognized as Leo, as the blond ninja finished the sealing.

Paige watched as the fox was pulled into a strange spell, by a powerful demon who had been summoned by the nearby ninja, while Cole was holding onto the giant fox demon, getting sucked into the spell as well, and Leo being absorbed with him.

Paige watched as whatever barrier was keeping others out fell, and she had to orb out before the ninja who were coming got there and decided to attack her, she also had to report to the elders about what happened.

Hiruzen cried for his successor, now predecessor, as the Anbu carried the corpses of the now dead couple, while he picked the child up, to carry him himself.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Back up there=-=-=-=-=-=

Paige was panicking, and the elders were trying to calm her down, though they were also slightly panicked, everyone asking what went wrong, though they could sense Leo within the seal that now resided on the boy, they also have been watching the world as it grew colder, they all knew that if any of them tried anything with the boy, or the seal, Konoha would attack any white lighter they send.

The only thing they knew they could do, was to watch over the boy, and hope like hell that Leo could deal with the problem, they also assigned Paige back to guiding the reincarnations of the charmed ones, her three sisters, technically half-sisters, but no one cared about how they were related.

Paige nodded as she returned to watching over her three charges, leaving the elders to think over what they should do about their Cole problem.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Years Later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hinata was sitting on a swing, alone, as she usually was since all the other children believed she was a pompous ass like most others in her family.

Hinata looked over at the branch family member who was watching her, she also noticed how several other children were playing games with each other, and she was always left out, probably due to the adult that hovered right behind her, glaring at everything.

Hinata heard some shouting, only to see an orange blur run by the park, being chased by several people in green flak jackets, meaning he was outrunning jounin and chunnin.

Hinata admired the boy, it was hard to not admire him, the boy had even pranked the Hyuga, and that was no easy feat, he had also got the Uchiha before as well.

She remembered the board in her father's office, which had three marks under the name Hyuga, and five under the name Uchiha. She had no idea what they meant, but she figured it had something to do with Naruto, because the boy had gotten three pranks on them, while she assumed that meant he pranked the Uchiha five times and they were keeping track of how many times they failed to catch him, they were winning obviously thanks to their Byakugan.

As her guard ran off to help the ninja chasing the boy, Hinata was approached by a strange woman with a large book, who had two girls following her, she recognized them as Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Higurashi, Ino she knew from her Clan Heiress training, Tenten being the daughter of the owner of the weapons shop her clan goes to for all their weaponry.

The woman held the book out towards the middle of all three of the girls, as she asked for them to place their hands on the book.

All three of the girls were slightly curious about why she wanted them to do so, but they saw nothing wrong with the book, so they did, and as they did so, they all felt a surge of power enter them, as if they were stronger.

The lady smiled as she walked away, speaking to them before anyone got near them.

"Remember, the power of three will set you free."

All three girls looked at one another, before turning back to the lady, and noticed she was gone, almost as if she was never there.

Higura had returned at that moment and Ino and Tenten began to fidget under his intense stare, before saying goodbye to Hinata and walking off to find their mothers.

Hinata wanted to ask what happened to the blond, but knew her guard wouldn't tell her, he always said to stay away from the boy, never giving a reason, but always scowling about him, maybe because they all got stuck wearing pink cloths from the blonde's second prank.

Paige watched as the girls each walked home, and had to remind herself to find out how her sisters had become so far apart from being related again.

When family lines go on, they split off, spreading them further and further apart, sometimes not getting too far apart, but there were always the times when the reincarnations were not even on the same continent.

=-=-=-=-=-=with Naruto=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto woke up in a sewer, and recalled the horror they were putting his body through, remembering as the chain was cutting into his stomach, damn cutting chain.

Naruto had been running from putting his special dye, this color green, in the shampoo bottles of the strange mummy man, because the jerk had called him a pathetic excuse for a weapon.

Naruto knew that there were people who called ninja weapons or tools, and he even remembered the man from the Hokage's office, he gave the old man a headache, which had the effect of Naruto leaving early so his Jiji could rest.

And now, Naruto was regretting his actions cause the man had found the boy on his property, and everyone knew what catching the blond on their property meant, but now the man was either watching his back for the prank, or had assumed he caught him before he planted the prank and now had neon green hair.

When Naruto was caught, after a Hyuga joined the hunt, who found him all three times he escaped them.

The Hyuga had ran, he saw that much, the coward couldn't even stay around in order to be punished with the rest of these ass holes.

Naruto now though was wondering around what appeared to be a sewer, with glowing pipes and several voices in the distance.

Following the voices, Naruto found three men arguing in front of a cage.

The first appeared to be powerful, he wore a white unbuttoned shirt over a white t-shirt and a pair of brown pants, and he had dirty blond hair, while also having a strange light about him.

The second man wore a black over coat, over a gray T-shirt, he wore black slacks, and his hair was black. His aura was extremely dark, the exact opposite to the first man.

The third man he saw was a brunette, who had a white button up shirt, which had none of the buttons buttoned, over a plain white shirt, blue pants and a strange red ring on his right middle finger, he gave off a weird aura, almost as if he was full of love.

All three were walking back and forth in front of a giant cage, with a seal tag holding the bars shut, a very ominous feeling within, almost as if the presence held within was full of hate.

Naruto shouted at them as they finally turn to notice the boy, the man with the dark aura speaking first.

"Well, I guess our host has finally decided to join us, now we can really begin to make a difference in his life."

Naruto raised a brow at the man. The Light one stepped forward to speak to the young six year old.

"My name is Leo, I am what you would call an angel, the one who just spoke is named Cole, and he is a demon."

The brown haired male stepped up to the boy as he began to speak.

"I am your ancestor, Coop. I am what you know as a cupid."

Naruto looked at all three men and laughed. He laughed so much; he missed the two large red eyes that opened behind the gate.

"**Boy, you may want to reconsider laughing, and listen to what these men have to say, you are beginning to annoy me."**

Coop smiled as he looked at the cage.

"Relax Kurama, Naruto finds humor in what we are, after all, how many times does someone find out he has three beings sealed in him, and because of them he also has his past life in his head."

Naruto stared at the man before turning to the other three beings.

"What is this guy on?"

Cole was the only one who chuckled at that, Leo went over to stand by Coop, Cole leaning against a bar of the cage. Cole decided to take over explaining.

"Well, the thing about all this is simple really. I tried to be sealed into you when your Fourth Hokage sealed big and fuzzy here in you, but Leo got sealed with us because he jumped me, and now we are both sealed in you. Because we are both sealed within you, you had enough of a connection to our kind of energy, or magic as we call it, that it created your past self within your mind scape."

Leo nodded as he continued.

"Correct, and because of all this, you should be able to access our energy just like you can Kurama's, but our powers only work with the proper emotion."

Naruto just simply looked bored.

"What emotions?"

Coop, being the upbeat person he was, decided to ask.

"Why aren't you a bit more cheerful? You just learned that you have three dashing and powerful men, along with a giant beast with power comparable to all three of them, shouldn't you be showing some sort of reaction?"

Naruto grunted as he responded.

"You all do realize I was being sawed in half by a metal chain when I came here right?"

All four beings flinched at that, none of them wanting to know how that felt, but all being able to sense the damage, all being thankful the Hokage showed up before they managed to saw through his spinal column.

Cole decided to finish the explanations.

"As Leo said, I am a demon, my powers actually work differently than theirs, they just require you to be angry about something, and then believe you can do what you want done. Like launching a fireball at the stupid civilians that torment you."

Leo stepped up and decided to explain his power.

"And with me being an angel, my power deals with positive emotions, by using love, you can heal any wound, or by tapping into righteous courage, you can throw a lightning bolt."

Coop smiled as he stepped up next.

"My power is simpler than theirs, it comes from my ring mostly, but it allows you to tap into the hearts of others, and by helping couples to connect, it becomes stronger. But if those couples are broken up by darkness, you are weaken, though since you have demonic powers as well as white lighter powers, you might not feel the drain as much as say I would. Something I should also mention, is that as long as you can feel love for someone, you can transport yourself to them from any distance."

Naruto looked at the two 'good guys' and turned to the cage.

"What about you?"

Kurama looked at the boy from within its cage.

"**I have no reason to give you anything, so don't bother asking."**

Naruto stared at the cage for a bit before Cole spoke.

"You might tap into his power when your rage takes control over you, but other than that, you will have to fight him for his power. Kurama is stronger than all three of us, and has no reason to help you. when you die he will just reform later, but we will pass on and be judged, my hope is to be able to pass on at all, and hopefully, my guiding you will help me to be judged positively."

Naruto looked at Kurama, and back to Cole.

"So I am stuck using your power till I can actually use my emotions enough to use theirs?"

Coop spoke up.

"Not fully, you just need to be able to feel the love for the person you want to teleport to, other than that you can enter the hearts of anyone out there, as long as their hearts are open to love."

Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Alright, so teach me how to tap into your powers."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Well, I hope I did a good job in this one, hopefully I did it in a very believable way.**

**You might not be able to tell, but this fiction will actually be more Hinata Ino Tenten oriented. I almost used Rin's family name for Tenten, why hasn't Kishimoto given her a last name?**

**Everywhere I look she doesn't have one, so if someone can find her real last name, than inform me and I will correct myself, but until someone can show me proof, her last name stays as it is.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
